The present invention relates generally to security. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless lock and key system used to selectively prevent individuals from operating appliances when a predetermined set of criteria are met.
When access to an item, appliance, tool, or the like is to be restricted, generally a physical lock has been used. Locking the restricted item in a room behind a locked door is another known means to restrict access to an item or area. Conventional types of physical locks include combination locks and key locks, both commercially available on a widespread basis.
Combinations locks are well known. Combination locks open only when a user has entered the correct combination code, usually a sequence of numbers. However, combination locks have many shortcomings. Many combination locks have the combination set at the factory, and the combination cannot be changed by the purchaser of the lock. In addition, once a person is given the combination, it cannot be taken away. Thus the only way to restrict access to an individual who knows the combination is to physically change the lock, which requires redistributing the new combination to each of the other prior users of the lock other than the restricted individual. Also, because a person can communicate the correct combination an unlimited number of times, there is potentially an unlimited number of persons who might know the correct combination. Once an individual has received the combination, there are no means by which that individual can physically be restricted from communicating the combination to additional individuals. Combination locks also can't notify the owner if used without authorization.
Key locks are also known in the art. Key locks open only when the correct physical key is inserted into the lock and turned, thus opening the locking mechanism. Key locks, however, also have several disadvantages. Physical keys are easily copied, potentially allowing unwanted copies to be created and given to unauthorized individuals. Additionally, if all physical keys for a given lock are lost, a locksmith must be hired to create a replacement key, often at great cost to the lock owner. As with combination locks, the owner of the lock is generally not notified if the lock is opened by a user without authorization.
There is a common problem to both key and combination locks in that access is either all or nothing. That is, an individual either has access to the lock (i.e., has the key or knows the combination) or they do not. Also, there is no way to differentiate access between users. All users who have access have the same access. There is no way, using only one lock and key, to provide certain access privileges to a first user and other access privileges to a second user.
When an individual wants to restrict access to an appliance, such as a cable control box or controls on a television, conventional physical locks have generally been used by constructing a physical barrier over the controls, with access restricted by a lock. More recently, electronic parental control devices have been developed. These systems generally allow a user, using a handheld remote control device, to input a first code key that allows programs which meet a first set of predetermined criteria to be watched, and to input a second code key to allow programs which meet a second set of predetermined criteria to be watched. In this manner, children can be restricted from watching programs deemed not suitable by parents. However, this solution is only applicable to televisions and cable set top boxes. A parent cannot use these systems to restrict access to other appliances in the household.
Another known means of restricting access to appliances, again with respect to televisions, is the use of the V-chip, which is well known in the art. The V-chip, however, only restricts access to a television, and not to additional appliances such as computers, ovens, stoves, lights, and the like.
Access to computers has been restricted using specialized software installed on the computer system. However, these software packages also only restrict use of the computer system, and not of other appliances.
A lock and key system is needed that restricts access to multiple appliances while providing ease of adaptability by providing differing access levels to different users. A system is needed that allows an owner to give other people such as family members, houseguests, etc., differing rights to use different appliances, gives the owner a method to control who can use appliances and when they can use them, and gives the owner immediate notification if an appliance is used against his or her authority.